1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Hand Held Phone (HHP), a Palm PC, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge apparatus for connecting a pair of housings to each other in such a manner that the housings can be pivoted relative to a pair of hinge axes, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is an apparatus which a user can carry to perform wireless communication with other parties. There are several types of portable terminals, such as bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder type terminals. A bar-type terminal has a single bar-shaped housing, and a flip-type terminal has a flip or cover which is pivotally coupled to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. A folder-type terminal has a folder which is pivotally connected to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder can be folded toward or unfolded from the housing.
Portable terminals may be also classified as neck wearable-type terminals, wrist wearable-type terminals, and so forth, according to the position on a user's body where the terminal is worn. A neck wearable-type terminal is a terminal which a user wears on his or her neck using a string, and a wrist wearable-type terminal is a terminal which a user wears on his or her wrist.
Furthermore, portable terminals may be classified into a rotation-type terminal or a sliding-type terminal, according to the way the terminal is opened and closed. In a rotation-type terminal, two housings facing each other are pivotally coupled to each other such that one of them rotates to open or closed relative to the other. In the sliding-type terminals, two housings are coupled to each other such that one of them longitudinally slides to open or close relative to the other. Those skilled in the art readily understand these various types of portable terminals.
Each of the above-mentioned conventional portable terminals necessarily includes an antenna unit, a data input unit, a data output unit, and a data transmission/reception unit. The data input unit is usually a key array which enables a user to input data using the fingers, but a touchpad, a touch screen or a speech recognition unit may also be used as a data input unit. The data output unit is ordinarily a well-known display unit such as an LCD.
The key array used for inputting data has an array of numerous keys. The keys include numeric keys, character keys, send keys, end keys, function keys, and the like. In general, 15 to 20 keys are arranged in position on an upper surface of a portable terminal. Of course, the keys are exposed to a user so that he or she can input desired data using his or her fingers.
The portable terminal may also further include a camera lens so as to provide image communication or to take photographs of a subject.
In recent years, the user's taste with respect to the type of terminal has diversified, and user's have increased their desire for receiving information on portable terminals. Convention portable terminals do not satisfy these increased desires, however. In fact, it is very inconvenient to communicate in an Internet or multimedia environment using conventional terminals. The inconvenience is particularly noticeable when a user attempts to view Video On Demand (VOD), watch movies, play games or view television. The inconvenience is caused by the fact that most display units of conventional terminals have a rectangular shape and are located lengthwise. Since the visible picture is small, and the unit is arranged lengthwise, the user perceives that the picture is narrow.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable terminal that has an improved display output unit.